


Time for Ourselves

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Time for Ourselves

With such crazy, hectic schedules, it was difficult to spend time with the woman you loved. But it didn’t matter. You loved each other. So no matter how tired you were, you would go on a date - take some time for yourselves. That didn’t necessarily require leaving your apartment though. Most of the time it didn’t. 

Quiet nights at home with homemade food, music and some romantic lighting were all you needed to have a nice date. One stipulation though was that you both got dressed up - no pajamas. “You like dinner?” she asked softly, her honey-like voice sending delicious shivers up your spine. She’d cooked your favorite meal after getting back from a case early.

“It was delicious,” you replied. You reached across the table, admiring how the red dress she wore clung perfectly to every curve of her body, the stark color playing perfectly off her skin. “And I know I say it every time you wear that dress, but you look so beautiful.”

Her tight-lipped smirk drove you wild. Tara didn’t show her emotions that easily; you had to dig for them, but once you did, she wore her heart on her sleeve. “I have to say the purple pantsuit is making me hot all over,” she laughed. It had been a new and impulse purchase. 

As you cleaned up the plates, placing them in the sink and promising to actually wash them in the morning, the music on your iPod switched up. It was one of your favorites. One and Only by Adele. Neither one of you were big dancers, but occasionally the impulse overtook you. Your hand reached out, adorned with a big black ring and black matte nail polish to grab your girlfriend’s hand. “Dance with me?”

“You never want to dance,” she said.

You shrugged. “Sometimes I get the urge. You look so fine I can’t help myself.” Smiling, she pulled you toward her by the small of your back, her other hand tangled in yours while you other free hand rested comfortably on her chest.

When you weren’t looking, she dimmed the lights and pressed her forehead against yours. The way she was running her index finger down the length of your spine was giving you chills - only the best kind of course. This song always spoke to you when it came to Tara. It took a long time for the both of you to open up, having been burned so many times before and afraid of what might lie ahead, but eventually you came to, and since then your relationship had thrived. 

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I’m worthy  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts

Though a rarity, your dancing always led to very little movement, standing in each other’s arms as you started to kiss in the kitchen - it was always the kitchen. “Have I said I love you lately, Tara?” you whispered, barely grazing her lips with your own.

“Yes,” she chuckled. She kissed the side of your neck and started playing with your hair. “But I never get tired of hearing it.”

The music began to taper off. “Since neither of us have to work in the morning…” you said as you bit your lip. “I think I wanna take my girl inside and show her how much I love her.”

“Is that so?” She smiled against your lips and started backing you toward the bedroom.

Kicking off your shoes, you stepped backward and nearly fell back into the wall before catching yourself. You laughed into her neck and left little love bites on her skin as you reached toward the back of her dress to grab the zipper. While you peeled the dress below her breasts, she pushed your jacket off and pressed kisses to your collarbone.

It took you a minute to actually get the door open, too distracted by the way she was nibbling on your ear to do much else, but eventually you managed to make your way to the bed and climb on top of her. You reached behind your back and unhooked your bra, and she quickly removed her dress, leaving her in only red lace panties.

Barriers were now bothersome, so you discarded the rest of your clothes and climbed onto the bed between her legs, placing breathy kisses above the material. “You are always such a tease,” she said, grabbing your head and guiding you to where she wanted you.

“You love it,” you replied, but even you weren’t in the mood for teasing right now. All you wanted was to taste her, so you snaked your index fingers into her panties and peeled them down the columns of her legs, a deep-red blush prickling underneath her warm brown skin. She arched up underneath you, her core desperate for the feel of your tongue. 

Reaching underneath her hips, you pulled her toward you and began to kiss her feverishly, never staying in one particular area for very long. Each lick and kiss made her moan. When you looked up, she was grabbing at her breasts, pinching at her sensitive nipples with her thumbs and index fingers. Your desperate movements became steadier as you licked up the length of her slit, reveling in the sounds she made; she was always so responsive. “Please, Y/N,” she breathed, her nails digging ever-so-slightly into your hair as she pushed you toward her clit.

At first you started with coy licks, knowing that she needed insistent pressure, but you wanted to play with her pretty folds a while longer. You skated your fingers lightly over her center as you kissed the bundle of nerves that was begging for release. Eventually, her breathy moans overwhelmed you, so as you started grinding against the bed yourself, you pursued your lips around her clit, humming against her as she arched into your mouth. “Oh fuck!” She reached back quickly and grasped at the blanket on your bed so tightly you could’ve sworn she’d tear it. “Oh god, Y/N, get up here right now.”

“Bossy aren’t we?” you laughed, kissing up her stomach and between her breasts.

“I’m wearing bossy pants right now,” she chuckled, turning you over and pulling your now soaked panties off. 

“You’re not wearing any pants,” you retorted. 

“Neither are you. Just the way I like it.”


End file.
